The present invention relates to a medical device for deflating and inflating a body used for substantially sealing a surface. More particularly, this invention relates to a medical device including a pressure generation device used to deflate and inflate the body.
Medical personnel often use medical devices known as artificial airways for airway management in an effort to monitor and control gas and vapor flow to and from the patient's lungs. Artificial airways can be connected to the patient's airway in various locations and with various mechanisms. Some artificial airways use a pliable body that is inserted into the patient's airway and inflated to form a substantial seal with the patient's airway.
To initially place the pliable body in the patient's airway, it is often necessary to deflate the pliable body and reduce its volume. The pliable body is deflated by providing negative pressure to the interior of the pliable body. This reduction in volume makes the pliable body smaller and easier to insert into the patient's airway. After positioning the pliable body, the pliable body is then inflated by either relieving the negative pressure and allowing the pliable body to return to its ambient position or by applying positive pressure to the interior of the pliable body and expanding it beyond the ambient position.
According to the present invention, a pressure apparatus is provided for deflating and inflating a pliable body. The pressure apparatus includes a pressure generation device and a valve that communicates with a fluid region.
In a preferred embodiment, the pressure generation device includes a syringe having a barrel and a plunger. The barrel defines a chamber and includes a tip end, an open end spaced apart from the tip end, and a wall extending between the tip end and open end. The wall of the barrel includes an aperture. The plunger is positioned to lie within the chamber defined by the barrel and includes a body portion and a seal portion.
The seal portion of the plunger is movable from a first seal position near the tip end of the barrel with the pliable body in a first pliable body position having a first volume to a second seal position between the tip end of the barrel and the aperture of the wall with the pliable body in a second pliable body position having a second volume less than the first volume. The seal portion is then movable to a third seal position between the aperture and the open end of the barrel which allows air to pass through the aperture, barrel, a conduit extending between the syringe and pliable body, and pliable body with the pliable body in a third pliable body position having a third volume that is greater than the second volume.
The seal portion of the plunger and the aperture in the wall function as a valve that allows air to enter the pliable body and relieves the negative pressure in the interior of the pliable body. Thus, the present invention provides a valve or a valve function that allows a doctor or other medical worker to relieve the negative pressure in the interior of the pliable body. By releasing the negative pressure, the pliable body inflates to its natural or ambient position to substantially seal the patient's airway.
Furthermore, by using the valve, the plunger of the syringe is in a position to provide positive pressure without having to remove the syringe from the conduit.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.